


stitches and walkers

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Eye Trauma, Fangan Ronpa: Danganronpa ∅ - Freeform, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Threats, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: "My fingers were broken because I needed the pain to realize that nimble fingers are no good if they shake."“You had your fingers broken because they were too shaky? Wonder how I can teach you a lesson about flapping your goddamnjawso much.”
Relationships: Chun Meilin | Merlin Chun/Gotake Gakuto (Fangan Academy)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Round 2: Danganronpa: Deus Ex Machina





	stitches and walkers

Down the stairs goes Gakuto, thoughts of dinner at the back of his mind. To his great surprise, however, he doesn't have to go that far to find Akeldama. So he makes a detour. "Hey. You good, man?"

"Oh, good evening, Mister Gakuto. How are you?" Akeldama's voice is toneless, tired. His eyes were half closed when Gakuto came over, and they aren't much more open now, but he sits up anyways.

“I asked you a fucking question. I expect an answer.” He stands over the sitting boy, snarling. “I _asked_ if you were _good_.”

“Mister Gakuto,” he replies, “if you have something to ask me, perhaps it would be better asked directly.”

“Told them their pain was _necessary_? Are you serious?” Gakuto clenches his fists and sets his jaw.

“All pain is necessary… That is what I was raised believing.” Akeldama opens his eyes and pulls off his gloves to look over the scars. "My fingers were broken because I needed the pain to realize that nimble fingers are no good if they shake. Pain has always been necessary in teaching me things," he adds, hollow.

“And you think you can just say that kind of shit to my Meilin? What gives _you_ the right to even talk to them in the first place, huh?”

“Are we not all classmates?” Akeldama asks wearily.

“Name a single fucking class we’ve actually gone to, idiot.” Gakuto finds himself wishing he had a knife, anything but his bare hands, so he doesn’t have to touch the scum before him. It’s the only reason he _hasn’t_ touched him yet. “Forget it. So, pain’s necessary, _and_ it’s a good teacher, huh?”

“As I said, Mister Gakuto,” and he doesn’t seem to notice Gakuto clenching his teeth at the repeated appellation, “that is how I was raised.”

“...thank me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Gakuto’s face splits into a cruel grin. “I said thank me for taking the time and effort to ‘teach’ you instead of just killing you!” He doesn’t give Akeldama time to consider exactly what he’s saying before his foot is off the ground, the steel toe of his boot making contact with his ribs. The satisfying crunch, the breathless wail, and the thud of Akeldama falling over come one after the other.

Then comes Gakuto’s laugh. A loud, forceful sound of purest mockery, despite his supposed friend’s pain. “What’d that teach you? Useless piece of shit!” Akeldama cowers on the floor, whimpering and holding his injured side. “What’s the matter? Don’t have anything to say to someone who can actually fight back?”

He kneels down next to Akeldama, who is either too weak, too pained, or just too fucking _stupid_ to even try crawling away. Maybe some combination of the three. His chin fits nicely in Gakuto’s hand. “You had your fingers broken because they were too shaky? Wonder how I can teach you a lesson about flapping your goddamn _jaw_ so much.” A tremulous whimper escapes Akeldama’s throat. Gakuto grips him by the hair, rotating his head this way and that until he finds the angle he wants.

The floor rushes up to meet Akeldama’s face at the most unnatural angle as he’s propelled downward by Gakuto’s hand. He’s drawn back upward, letting out a moan of pain before he’s slammed down again. His jaw breaks with a sickening noise, and a few of his teeth are displaced on his left side, where he made contact. He presses a hand to the floor in a misguided attempt to move, to stand, to do anything to get away from his attacker. Gakuto responds by stomping on his hand and standing on it. “Think you’re going somewhere? Lesson isn’t over.”

“N-nuh…!” whimpers Akeldama in that obnoxious voice. An attempt to reassure Gakuto he isn’t trying to leave. But all it does is make him angrier.

“I didn’t tell you to talk!” he barks, rolling him onto his back with his foot. “What am I even supposed to do with trash like you, huh? If I had a knife, I’d bleed you more…” He squats over Akeldama, looking at him like a predator at particularly stupid prey. It doesn’t take long for an idea to strike him.

“If pain is so necessary… What about the dead? Their pain’s gone now. Shouldn’t someone feel it for them?” He strokes Akeldama’s cheek tenderly with his thumb, almost affectionately. “I’m not a monster, you know. Meilin’s allowed to have friends. Like Nezumi. At first I didn’t like how close they were, but they were like siblings, you know? Nez didn’t want to hurt them.” Gakuto growls, “Not like _you_.”

Gakuto stops rubbing his cheek. Instead, he reaches for Akeldama’s right eye, fingers pressing against the edges of the socket. Akeldama cries out at the foreign sensation, but it doesn’t stop him. He pushes the eyelid back slowly, carefully, almost reverently. Akeldama slaps at his arm with the hand he didn’t break, frantic. It does nothing to stop him. Gakuto cradles the eyeball between thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. He holds his head down with his other arm, laughing softly. “I wonder how Nezumi took it. I’m _damn_ sure you’re more pathetic about it.”

He tugs and twists, pulling Akeldama’s eye inexorably outward. His shrieks of pain do nothing to dissuade him. For a while he savors it, taking his time, letting his victim suffer. But before long, his face fills with more madness as he grits his teeth, his slow prying not making enough progress for his liking. With a grunt, he wrests the eye from its socket, severing the optic nerve in the process. The eye itself gets carelessly tossed to the ground nearby, and Gakuto smears the blood leaking from the socket along Akeldama’s cheek, ignoring his sobs.

Gakuto wipes his hand on Akeldama’s clothes and stands up, stretching. “ _Fuck_ , that made me feel better. Maybe you actually learned your lesson about talking to my Mei, huh? Well, here’s one for good measure,” he adds, kicking him in the stomach and laughing harshly.

“Hey, you know how they say ‘snitches get stitches’? I’d bet you’ve got _some_ kind of internal bleeding by now, so… You’d better tell someone exactly what I did to you, so they all know what I can do. And you better hurry up, too. I’m not getting executed over someone like you.” He walks off, with a wave over his shoulder, like he was talking to a friend. The eye, he makes sure to crush under his heel as he goes. What a way to work up an appetite.


End file.
